Painful Affections
by SaiyanLover
Summary: Follows Vegeta and Bulma's rocky relationship, and how they come to accept each other over time. standard disclaimers apply. R/R
1. Intro

Painful Affections  
  
Intro  
  
By- Me (AKA-SaiyanLover)  
  
"Vegeta?" He turned and saw Her standing in the dark hallway. He grunted.  
  
"What do you want, woman? Why aren't your asleep?" She didn't answer him. "Woman!!"  
  
It was then that he noticed. A single tear fell down her cheek. He had never seen her cry before. He walked over to her so he could look into her eyes, trying to see what was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter, woman?" He was becoming impatient, and she could tell.  
  
"Forget it. You wouldn't care anyway." With that, she turned and ran back up the stairs angrily. He shook his head in frustration.  
  
"That woman."  
  
  
not much of an intro, I know! But it works I think. This isn't gonna be the v/b that takes place only during the 3 yrs before the androids came. It's gonna cover a greater time span.  
  
I don't think Bulma and Vegeta's relationship is something that can be developed in such a short time, which is why my story is the way it is.  
  
At times, it will probably seem like I'm skipping over stuff so I don't have to write it all, which is paritially true. But I also want to show the way their relationship has changed over time.  
Please review! And read the rest of my stories, if you like.  
  
The Hope, The Prince, and The Future  
  
Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
DragonBallZ Bloopers  
  
The Threads of Destiny  
  
The Journal of Trunks Briefs  
  
The New Beginning  
  
Forgetting and Remembering  
I personally recommend the first four! ^_^  
  
So Long! Farewell!  
  
SaiyanLover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


	2. Unwelcome Similarities

Painful Affections  
  
Chapter 1- Unwelcome Similarities  
  
By- Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
  
  
"Say my name again." He obeyed.  
  
"Bulma. Bulma. Bulma." Each time he said her name, he would kiss her, moving down her stomach to reach his destination. When he did, she gasped and grabbed his stiff, unruly hair.  
  
"Vegeta.!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta jerked upright in his bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. He sat for a few minutes, before shutting his eyes and shaking his head several times.  
  
Damn that woman! He thought, remembering the dream.and the reality.  
  
I should never have given in to my desires! Now I keep having these damned dreams, and she probably expects me to become her damn husband or something. It was one night!  
  
He looked outside at the stars.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
  
  
2 months later  
  
"Woman, what is this? Do you call this slop food?" Bulma slammed down the pot she was washing and turned around angrily.  
  
"Yes, it's food, okay? If you don't like it then fix your own!" Vegeta smirked. She growled and turned back around. Unconsciously, he felt himself staring at her.  
  
That woman is so easy to rile up! Say one thing to her and she blows up in your face. She reminds me of. his mouth went dry me.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
NO! No, it's not possible!! There is no way that this woman is my life mate! But even as he tried to deny it, his fathers words came back to him.  
  
'Vegeta, all saiyans with royal blood have life mates who have many of the same qualities as themselves. This gene makes you attracted to those with traits and personalities similar to yours.'  
  
"Yoo-Hoo? Vegeta?!" He was startled to find Bulma waving hand in front of his face. He looked up, still shaken about what he had just realized. "If you're not going to eat that, then stop sitting on your ass at my table!"  
  
Rage suddenly boiled up inside the frozen heart of the saiyan prince.  
  
This woman CANNOT be my life mate! Damn her, damn this planet!!!!  
  
He stood up, knocking the chair to the floor behind him in several pieces.  
  
"Damnit, woman!! Leave me alone! Stay away from me!!!" He stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta said he was going to be leaving again tomorrow," Dr. Briefs said several weeks later at supper.  
  
"Oh, really? Where is he going, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Bulma kept eating, pretending not to care. She had avoided Vegeta, as he asked her to. She didn't want to be around him anyway.  
  
"He said he was going back into space. So I got the gravity chamber ready for flight this morning." Bulma had to fight to swallow the bite of chicken she had just taken.  
  
Space! He's running away, the weakling. I bet he doesn't ever come back. I have to tell him tonight.  
,  
  
I know, it's short. Sorry!! Please review!!  
  
SaiyanLover 


	3. The Child

Painful Affections  
  
Chapter 2- The Child  
  
By- Me (AKA) SaiyanLover  
  
"Vegeta?" He turned and saw Her sitting beside the gravity chamber just as he walked out.  
  
Damn that woman! I told her to leave me alone!  
  
She looked up at him, and he was surprised at what he saw in her eyes.  
  
Determination, Anger, and Accusations  
  
"What the hell did I do now, woman?" he asked, eager to get away from her. She stood up and walked across the grass until she was directly in front of him, staring into his dark eyes.  
  
"I should have known," the contempt in her voice was so blatant that he almost took a step backwards. "I don't know why I was lying to myself. I should have known you would run away.  
  
I knew your personality. I've known what a horrible person you were since you first came to this planet. I should have known I wouldn't be able to change you.  
  
You aren't the type to car e about anyone but yourself, are you, Vegeta. Saiyan Prince," the sarcasm practically dripped off her voice.  
  
No body matters to you except yourself." She narrowed her eyes. "Why should your child be any different?"  
  
The breath left his lungs, his heart stopped beating.  
  
My...son..does that mean? NO!! I refuse to accept it. Even if saiyans can only conceive children with their life mates..there must be some mistake. He looked into her eyes, unforgiving and relentless- so much like his own- and he knew it was true.  
  
He began backing away from her slowly, avoiding the emotions that were swirling inside his body.  
  
"What's the matter, prince? Afraid of becoming a father? Embarrassed that I will be its mother? Or do you just not care?" She looked upon him with such utter contempt that he clenched his eyes shut.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Vegeta. I don't care what answer you give. None of them will make me want you to stay. Go."  
  
So he did.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, honey. It's a boy. The voice of her father made her eyes open. She smiled at him.  
  
"Great, he's gonna turn out to be just like his jerk of a father." Dr. Briefs smiled at his daughter's sarcasm.  
  
"I doubt that dear. Oh yes- what about his tail?" Bulma's smile faded.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad. I'll take care of it." He nodded and patted her hand before leaving the room. Bulma turned to gaze out at the early morning sky.  
  
The past eight months had allowed her to do a lot of thinking. And allowed her to make a lot of decisions.  
  
She was no longer worried about Vegeta and whatever decisions he would make. She knew he felt something for her. But she also knew that until he stopped running from his feelings and accepted what had happened, there was nothing she could do to help him along  
  
She also knew that she felt something for him. Although she was totally baffled as to why. But she was afraid to love someone that refused to love her back.  
  
That was the irony of their situation. They both cared for each other, but both were too afraid to admit.  
  
She was no longer sad or angry at him for leaving. She knew it was the only way he would ever accept any of it.  
  
She had already decided that she was quite capable of raising Trunks (the boy's name she had decided on) by herself, if Vegeta did decide to ignore the fact that he had a son.  
  
"Sweetie?" Bulma brought herself out of her thoughts and saw her mother in the doorway holding a bundle in her arms, with Dr. Briefs standing proudly next to her.  
  
Bulma held out her arms and her mother walked over to the bed and set the child in his mother's loving arms.  
  
He was so tiny, and beautiful. He was perfect. She brushed her hand over his head and felt several baby hairs. Upon further inspection, she found that they were purple.  
  
"He's got your hair, Dad." The sound of his mother's voice caused Trunks to open his blue eyes. Dr. Briefs smiled.  
  
"But he has your eyes, daughter." Bulma smiled.  
  
You wouldn't even know this was Vegeta's child She felt movement against her arm and laughed.  
  
Except for the tail suddenly, Trunks let out a yell that a newborn didn't seem capable of producing. Bulma grimaced.  
  
Or his loud mouth.  
  
  
  
sorry I haven't updated. My other stories have been neglected too! -_- I had midterms 2 wks ago, and then we had people staying at our house.  
  
Hopefully I'll update Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes within the next week.  
  
Thanks for being so patient with me!!!  
  
SaiyanLover 


	4. Obligations

Painful Affections  
  
Chapter3- Obligations  
  
By- Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
  
~BEEEP...BEEP...BEE~  
  
Bulma rolled over and hit the alarm clock sleepily, hoping for a minute or two more to sleep. Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of bed. On her way to the bathroom, she passed her calendar hanging on the closet door.  
  
May 12.  
  
How could I have forgotten?? The androids! Bulma shook her head in amazement of her bad memory. All week she had been thinking about it, and decided that she would go to see the androids with the Z warriors.  
  
She had also been thinking about what everyone would say when they found out that she had a son, and that Vegeta was his father. As she went about her usual morning routine, she tried to imagine what everyone would say when they found out.  
  
Yamcha was the only one who knew. And his reaction had probably hurt the most. Although they had already broken up, Bulma knew he felt betrayed. She had told him before she had told her parents, since she figured he had a right to know.  
  
He had been ready to kill Vegeta, so Bulma was extremely glad that he had left already. Eventually, Yamcha had calmed down, but Bulma could tell he still resented Vegeta. She sighed.  
  
You can't please everybody. I hope Vegeta comes back today. He should see his son.  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed the spaceship in the Capsule Corp. yard at a little after ten o'clock, when he knew Bulma would have already left to meet the others. He knew she would go, even though it was dangerous, and everyone would try to stop her.  
  
That woman... He smiled.  
  
Over the past eight months, he had come to learn exactly what the saying, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" meant. Whether he liked it or not, Bulma was his mate. Although he kept telling himself he didn't like who his mate was, it was getting harder to lie to himself.  
  
While he had been in space, he would dream about her, After he woke up, he would wish he could have stayed asleep to be with her just a little longer.  
  
He knew he felt something for Bulma, but he didn't know what it was or how he should deal with it. Neither did he know how to deal with having a child.  
  
He was so afraid that the child would turn out just like Bulma. But he was even more afraid that it would turn out just like him.  
  
He didn't know what he would say to her. It would more than likely be something to make her angry. He liked her that way.  
  
  
  
When the two came face to face, they both kept their feelings well hidden. They bickered, they argued, but they didn't allow anyone to see how glad they were to see each other. And that was probably for the best.  
  
When Vegeta saw that he had a son, he was secretly overjoyed. The name didn't thrill him, but before he got angry he reminded himself that he should have been there to help pick it out in the first place.  
  
Bulma was glad that he had decided to come back, and she was actually quite impressed to learn that he had become a super saiyan.  
  
Both parents were shocked to find out that the super saiyan from the future was their son, Trunks.  
  
Vegeta was secretly embarrassed, because he realized that Kakarot and "the Namek" knew about his mate before he did.  
  
However, the anger soon dissipated, and he learned that his son was strong, determined, and stubborn.  
  
After spending a year with his son in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta realized that he had an obligation to his wife, and to both his sons, whether he liked it or not.  
  
The night after Cell revealed his plans to host the Cell Games, Vegeta decided it was time to have a talk with his mate.  
  
  
  
PLEASE forgive me. I have been neglecting all of my stories!! I have 3 short chapters for Painful Affections written, but I need to type and upload them.  
  
I also hope to update Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes within the next week, and The Threads of Destiny and DBZ Bloopers soon after that.  
  
Please review!! I apologize for the delay.  
  
SaiyanLover. 


	5. Honest Conversations

Painful Affections  
  
Chapter 4- Honest Conversations  
  
By- Me (AKA SaiyanLover)  
  
"Bulma?" She turned away from her mirror quickly and saw Him standing in the corner of her room.  
  
"How did you get in here and what do you want?" She asked, half amused half annoyed. Who knew how long he had been standing there watching her?  
  
Turning back to the mirror, but watching him in it, she saw an expression she had never seen before on his face- nervousness.  
  
"I...wanted to tell you...something." she was enjoying watching him stumble over his words. "I wanted to...apologize, for running away. You...you were right- I was afraid."  
  
She stared at him, disbelieving.  
  
"Vegeta, are you feeling okay?" He scowled at her.  
  
"I feel fine, woman!" she hid a smile. "Don't smile yet, I'm not done." He took a deep breath. "This is really hard for me, and I'm still not sure why I'm doing it.  
  
I want you to know that I'll...stay with you, if you'll have me. I don't really know what I feel for you. All I know is that the more I run from it, the stronger it becomes. And it's really bothersome.  
  
But I can't ignore it, because that just makes it worse. So I figured the best way to get rid of it was to stay with you." He looked away from her.  
  
"I'm done." She smiled through her tears.  
  
leave it to Vegeta to make a confession of love sound like a cure for a cold  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"What is it, woman?" She shook her head and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Awkwardly at first, he hugged her back  
  
Eventually he relaxed, and let down his shell long enough to kiss the top of her head.  
  
She looked up into his face, tears still glistening on her cheeks. He brushed them away.  
  
"I'm glad you'll stay, Vegeta. I don't want to love someone who doesn't love me back. That's what that bothersome feeling is, Vegeta. It's love." He scoffed, but his eyes were warm.  
  
"And Trunks needs a father. But if you're going to stay, I have a few things I want to set straight." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can't call me 'woman' anymore, you can't teach our son any profanity, you can't disappear training without telling me where you're going, you can't..." She was cut off as he placed his lips over hers.  
  
That night, they both gave into their desires.  
  
But this time, without regret.  
  
  
  
The night after the Cell Games  
  
Bulma walked into her room and found Vegeta lying on what had become their bed. His eyes were open, but he was looking up at the ceiling, and didn't react to her presence.  
  
Bulma slid under the covers beside him and shut her eyes. She knew he was hurting, just as she was. They all were.  
  
Goku, Kakarot, was gone for good. He wasn't coming back. Everyone felt lost. The rock that they had always leaned on had fallen out from under them.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked softly. "Why did he have to go and play hero again? Why didn't Gohan finish Cell off when he could? Why does Kakarot think all the villains come after him?"  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
"It's true, if you think about it. It seems likes he's the beginning and the end of it all."  
  
"That's no reason for him to stay dead! He can always beat whoever it is that comes after him, so what's the problem? He's strong enough to kill anyone who wants to kill him."  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"You included." He snorted.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"I think that he wants to keep us from being hurt any more. Especially Gohan and Chi Chi. He's been gone before and they got through it. He's more concerned with everyone else's well being than with his own. He never does anything for himself. He always does things for others."  
  
"Some saiyan." She looked over and saw he was smirking. "Well, if there's one thing I've learned about Kakarot- it's that he always comes back. No matter how much you wish he wouldn't, no matter how long it takes. He always comes back."  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"I hope you're right, Vegeta. I hope you're right."  
  
  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. I feel really bad, but my life has been in fast forward these past couple weeks.  
  
I hope to update Teenage Saiyans & Superheroes and The Threads of Destiny soon. I 'm in the process of writing the next chapters. I'm going to try and make them extra long to make up for the wait.  
  
Please review.  
  
SaiyanLover 


End file.
